


Aquí y Allá: Inseparables

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, algunos oc sin importancia, apariciones estelares de, bokuto-kun, chicos aobajousai, familia oikawa, mamá iwacchan, papá iwacchan, wakatoshi-kun
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Iwaizumi le partió la cabeza y Oikawa se burló de sus extrañas cejas. Aquí y allá, nadie los puede separar. Serie de drables y viñetas sobre la amistad entre Oikawa-san e Iwa-chan.





	1. Estornudos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> _Aquí y Allá: Inseparables_ también se encuentra publicado y sin editar en mi cuenta de [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10861070/1/), bajo el mismo pseudónimo, [Japiera](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4220948/Japiera).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi y Oikawa tiene bien estudiado a su enemigo

Corría viento en Miyagi.

Iwaizumi sumergió su rostro en la bufanda. El cabello de Oikawa se meció de un lado a otro. Pleno verano y los rayos de sol de la mañana apenas calentaban.

Iwaizumi preguntó:

—¿Seguiremos?

Los dedos de Oikawa caminaron por el pasamano de la escalera.

—Seguiremos —respondió. Su tono de voz no dio pie a dudas—. ¡Le ganaremos a ese desagradable de Ushijima-chan! ¡Ahora sí que lo haremos sufrir!

Corría viento en Miyagi. Un viento helado y salado proveniente de la costa. Aunque no se sentía particularmente enfermo, ni era alérgico a las gramíneas, Ushijima estornudó y sus mocos colgaron medio metro.

Kilómetros de distancia, Iwaizumi apretaba los dientes y reía.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo le tirita la manzana cuando salta?

—No puedo fijarme en otra cosa, Iwa-chan. Es repugnante.

Corría mucho viento en Miyagi.

—¿Y ese acento que tiene? ¡Antes no hablaba así! ¿Cierto, Iwa-chan?

—Porque estudia en una escuela de élite se las da de pijo el muy imbécil.

Ushijima estornudó todo el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a quienes se aferran a sus bufandas, a quienes siguen adelante, y a los que aprietan sus dientes al reír. A quienes se confabulan contra sus enemigos, y a Iwaizumi y Oikawa por llenarle la nariz de mocos a Ushikawa.


	2. Alambres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi se encarga de las tareas sucias

Iwaizumi era, por iniciativa propia, quien tomaba las decisiones. Todas. Las arriesgadas, las absurdas, las necesarias, y las urgentes. La que estaba por tomar era, tal vez, una mala decisión. Mala en un sentido ético. En la práctica, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Manos a la obra —murmuró tronando sus dedos vendados.

Se consiguió con la amiga de una amiga el horario de  _la_   _ex_ , esa presumida de la falda corta que jamás le cayó bien. Cuando ella estaba en gimnasia y él en matemáticas, Iwaizumi pidió permiso para ir al baño y, con disimulo, guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón un alambre delgado.

Oikawa, quien moqueaba cabizbajo, ni se enteró.

Los pasos de Iwaizumi apenas se escucharon sobre el suelo de baldosas ajedrezadas. Pero en lugar de doblar a la derecha para ir a los baños, sus pies bajaron uno por uno los escalones de cemento hasta el segundo piso, el primer piso, la planta baja, y luego, ingresó en el pasillo de las taquillas. Era él contra el tiempo, y sin embargo, actuó calmado.

Cuando las chicas tienen gimnasia, suelen dejar la bandolera en las taquillas. En la correa de las bandoleras, hay quienes cuelgan muñequitos y llaveros para adornar un poco y darle personalidad a lo que no tiene sentido que sea distinto. Y esos muñequitos y llaveros, a veces, son regalos de sus novios, o en su defecto, de sus ex novios.

Iwaizumi buscó entre sus ropas el pedazo de papel donde le garabatearon los ideogramas del nombre de  _la_   _ex_ , y con sus dedos vendados, fue pasando por las etiquetas de las taquillas hasta llegar a aquella que coincidía con el nombre que buscaba.

Se giró para corroborar que estaba solo.

Lo estaba.

Entonces sacó el alambre del bolsillo y lo introdujo en la cerradura de la taquilla.

Y en algún momento, sonó  _clic_.

Quince minutos más tarde, Iwaizumi llegó al salón. Veinte minutos después, Oikawa recibió el estúpido llavero de  _alien_  por el que tanto había llorado. Iwaizumi no le miraba a él.

—No puedo estar siempre recuperando tus cosas. Tus novias solo te duran dos días, deberías saberlo ya.

—¡Esta vez sentí que iba en serio! ¡Lo prometo!

Iwaizumi no se lo discutió ese día. Mejor burlarse después, con Oikawa más animado.

—¡Nos íbamos a casar! —insistió el afectado.

No se iba a burlar, pero si acaso, le dio un cabezazo que los mareó a ambos. Y aunque Oikawa nunca le dio las gracias de manera formal, ese día pagó él el ramen de cerdo de Iwaizumi, y al siguiente dejó su llavero en la taquilla de su amigo. Porque Oikawa también guarda alambres en sus bolsillos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a quienes rompen con sus novias/os, a los que hacen lo que sea por subir los ánimos, y a los que guardan alambres delgados en sus bolsillos solo por si acaso. A los que se escabullen del salón de clase, y a Oikawa por tener llaveros de otro mundo.


	3. El edificio de Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru no sabe cómo confortar a Hajime

A Tooru no le agrada el nuevo edificio en el que vive Hajime.

—¿Nuevo? —pregunta Hajime con fastidio—. ¡Ya han pasado siete años! ¡Acostúmbrate!

Es un edificio pequeño de pocos pisos. Se accede mediante una escalera de cemento ancha que termina en una reja oxidada. Hay un panel con botones para llamar a cada departamento que Tooru no recuerda que haya funcionado alguna vez, y por ello los vecinos mantienen la reja de acceso abierta con una piedra. La piedra se llama _Rocky_. Este último detalle es relevante porque Tooru fue quien la bautizó así. Y salvo Hajime, nadie más en el edificio está enterado de tal hecho.

—¿Puedes dejar de ponerle nombre a las cosas? Es una puta piedra y punto.

— _Shhhh_ , que te oye. _Rocky_ , Iwa-chan no habla en serio.

Antes, Hajime vivía en la casa contigua a la de Tooru. Sus madres que eran amigas, conversaban todo el día apoyadas en la cancela del jardín que separaba los hogares. Eran días felices. La madre de Hajime pintaba, la madre de Tooru cocinaba. Intercambiaban tortas de cumpleaños por cuadros para el salón, y se turnaban para buscar a los niños a la escuela.

Cuando los padres de Hajime se separaron, el jardín se llenó de cajas de cartón. Tooru dormía cuando se sucedió la mudanza, y luego lloró al ver el cartel de «se arrienda» clavado en la entrada. Hajime no soltó lágrima ni habló al respecto al día siguiente en la escuela, cuando se vieron.

No, razona Tooru, Hajime es de aquellos que no hablan de sus problemas ni se quejan. Vive en un edificio frío, con humedades, y sin luces en los rellanos. Trabaja el domingo en un restaurante lavando platos, y los martes cuida a sus primos para ganarse unos centavos. Asume la incompatibilidad de sus padres volviéndolo un defecto propio. Y debe lidiar día a día, con Tooru, quien con su casa perfecta y su familia perfecta, no hace más que recordarle todo lo que Hajime ya no ostenta.

—Si quieres hablar o lo que sea, me llamarás. —Le tenía advertido Tooru—. No tienes que guardártelo todo.

Pero sabía que Hajime no iba a llamarlo. Y realmente no importaba, Tooru tenía sus propios métodos para acompañar a su amigo y apoyarlo, aún sin saber qué exactamente le afectaba.

Después de una cita por ejemplo, o de hacerle la compra a su madre, o porque estaba aburrido, Tooru se paseaba por fuera del edificio de Hajime y observaba la escalera de cemento de la entrada. Si encontraba a Hajime sentado allí, haciendo nada, quería decir que no le apetecía entrar a casa. Y si no quería entrar, es que algo no andaba bien con él. No ocurría demasiado a menudo, pero cuando pasaba, Tooru se sentaba a lado de Hajime, y por una vez, lo retaba él.

—Te dije que me llamaras.

—Estoy bien.

—Tampoco vas a hablar hoy, ¿cierto?

Hajime negaba con la cabeza.

—Iwa-chan es tan testarudo…

Tooru no puede explicarlo bien, pero odia ese edificio. Lo odia porque sabe que Hajime también lo hace, pero se tiene prohibido afirmar tal cosa. A Hajime no le queda más que asumir y aceptarlo como su hogar, aunque no lo vea como tal, pero Tooru sabe (porque se ha dedicado a observarlo con cuidado), que estira el momento de llegar a casa todo lo que puede, y si se le presenta la ocasión, dormir en casas ajenas. Excepto en la de Tooru. Y el muchacho también sabe que aquello se debe a que le recuerda mucho a su casa de antaño, y los días felices que ya se fueron.

Hajime siempre golpea y grita a Tooru cuando no está pensando bien. Sin embargo, Tooru no sabe qué hacer más que pasar sus dedos largos por la cabeza de Hajime y prometerle que todo va a ir bien.

—Estúpido edificio —masculla Tooru cada vez que su camino lo acaba llevando hasta donde vive Hajime, y si nadie le está viendo, golpea la escalera de acceso y le enseña a _Rocky_ la lengua.

 _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a quienes le ponen nombre a objetos inanimados, y a los que se tragan los problemas. A los que viven en edificios que se caen, y a Iwaizumi y Oikawa por compartir tardes sentados en una escalera.


	4. Navidad, última

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi y Oikawa comen alas de pollo frente al televisor

La habitación de Tooru era austera. Un _futon_ blanco arrimado en una esquina blanca, y un televisor blanco sobre un escritorio blanco. No se veía más. Su mala costumbre de practicar vóley en la habitación le fue privando de muebles de a poco, y si el televisor todavía sobrevivía, había sido pura suerte.

Ese día hacía dedos tumbado en la cama. Qué mala suerte tenía Tooru. ¿Por qué, siendo tan popular entre las chicas, siempre estaba soltero en navidad? Era algo que aún no entendía. Takahiro tenía novia, Issei había conseguido una cita a última hora, y ahora Hajime, ¡Hajime!

Una sonrisa amarga se extendió por sus labios.

Estaban ya en tercero, era la última navidad como estudiante sin mayores preocupaciones, y Hajime le había reemplazado por… una chica. Hay que ver.

—Eres muy feo para primeras citas, Hajime —murmuró. El balón con el que jugaba fue lanzado hacia arriba con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. Entonces, la puerta de abrió de golpe.

—¿A quién le llamas feo?

Plantado en el umbral, con su cabellera despeinada, y sosteniendo un balde de alas de pollo de la KFC, Hajime no podía evitar sentirse irritado. Tooru se incorporó de golpe. El balón que acababa de lanzar rebotó en su cabeza y rodó hasta los pies de Hajime. Tenía que tratarse de un sueño.

—¿I-Iwa-chan? Pero…, ¿qué hay de esa chica…? ¡Piggy-chan! ¿No es como tu _novia-chan_?

La sien de Hajime estuvo a punto de reventar, pero se mordió los labios. Los «chan-comentarios» de Tooru le crispaban sus ya crispados nervios, y era increíble la cantidad de insultos que hubo recibido en menos de 30 segundos. Tomó aire y se armó de paciencia. Hay que decir que le resultó a medias:

—«Hola Iwa-chan, ¡qué gusto verte!», sí a mí también me da gusto, ¡imbécil! —Le propinó un golpe en la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces en pijamas? Son apenas las siete.

—Pensé que pasarías la navidad con Piggy-chan.

Hajime se rascó el cuello y abrió el balde de alitas.

—No estamos saliendo. ¿Y podrías dejar de llamarla «Piggy-chan»? Tiene nombre, no seas grosero.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Iwa-chan. Es que… no lo sé, olvídalo.

Hajime subió los pies a la cama y tanteó por el edredón hasta dar con el control de la televisión para ir pasando por los canales. Una sonrisa se fue extendiendo de a poco por sus labios delgados y sus ojos de gato brillaron. Tooru el engreído, quien se jactaba y se ponía medallas por todo, por una vez se mostraba celoso. Se tapó la boca con la mano cuando notó que se le escapaba la risa.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

—Tú, imbécil. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que rompería nuestra tradición de todos los años por una chica? Esto es lo que hacemos: comemos, vemos la televisión, y hablamos mal de otros equipos porque somos malignos. No te privaría de eso. Sé que tú sí me lo harías a mí, por eso créeme cuando te digo que soy el mejor de los dos. Ahora ¿vas a comer o no? Hay servilletas en la bolsa.

Tooru recibió el balde de Hajime, sin tocar la comida.

Seguro que Hajime también se había dado cuenta que aquella navidad era diferente. Cambiarían muchas cosas a partir del próximo año. Tal vez Hajime ya sabía qué ocurriría con ellos, y por ello había decidido sacrificar su cita. Hace unos días, unos reclutadores solicitaron hablar con Hajime. El chico no le dijo a Tooru cómo le fue en la entrevista, y a Tooru le faltó valor para sacar el tema.

—En realidad no podremos hacer esto por siempre, ¿cierto? —Tooru miró hacia el techo de su habitación—. En algún momento, tendremos que separarnos.

—No te deprimas antes de tiempo.

—Es nuestro último año de preparatoria. ¿Ya pensaste qué hacer? Estudiemos juntos. Vayamos a Tokio.

—No te deprimas antes de tiempo.

Tooru tomó un pollo apanado entre sus dedos. «No te deprimas antes de tiempo». Eso era un  _no me deprimas, por favor._ Navidad debería ser un día feliz. Para comer  _pseudo_  pavo y seguir las tradiciones. No era tradición amargarse. Hajime tampoco quería amargarse. Y aunque no le apetecía, por una vez, Tooru le dio en el gusto y prefirió cambiar de tema para no deprimir a nadie antes de tiempo.

—Entonces Tobio-chan…, Te vas a reír, creo que se ha enamorado de mí. Vino a pedirme «consejos» de vóley, ¿de verdad creía que le diría algo?

—Sí que ha de estar mal de la cabeza para ir a pedirte consejos. A ti que tienes aire en el cerebro.

Así siguieron. Hablando toda la noche. Tooru lo supo cuando Hajime volvió a su casa. La última navidad juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicados a quienes han tenido que afrontar nuevas etapas, a quienes se resisten a ellas, y a Iwaizumi y Oikawa quienes celebran las navidades comiendo alitas de pollo.


	5. La lesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa siente dolor, Iwaizumi miedo

—¡OIKAWA!

El rugido hizo temblar las paredes de latón del gimnasio. Hajime empujó a Kindaichi a un lado y pasó bajo la red hecho un bólido. A la mierda el partido.

Momentos atrás Oikawa había levantado el balón desde el fondo de la cancha para servir. Iwaizumi, al otro lado de la red, sabía que ese balón iba dirigido a su rostro. Se protegió con los antebrazos a tiempo, y el balón salió despedido hacia arriba. Siguió jugando de forma normal los siguiente diez segundos, pero cuando se elevaba para rematar, y antes que lo bloquearan Matsukawa y Kunimi, vio el cuerpo de Oikawa tirado sobre la línea de fondo, sujetando con fuerza su rodilla.

Fue como un balazo que le destapó los sesos.

—Eh, Oikawa, Oikawa… —llamó Hajime agachado a su lado.

Tooru, con la mandíbula apretada, era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Iwaizumi nunca antes había sentido miedo.

.*.*.*.

Cuando hace memoria, Oikawa cierra los ojos y se sonríe. Iwaizumi le ladra y le pregunta qué le pasa ahora, y Oikawa niega con la cabeza. El malhumorado Iwaizumi jamás lo reconocería, pero Oikawa, quien tiene una memoria privilegiada y recuerda todo, tiene grabado en la retina el rostro de Iwaizumi, y cómo le aferró la mano cuando los paramédicos llegaron.

—Oye Iwa-chan, ¿qué se siente estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo?

—Vete a la mierda.

—Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, ¿qué harás cuando yo no esté para colocarte el balón?

Iwaizumi no quiere ni pensarlo. Le da un codazo que le corta la respiración y se queda tan ancho.

No se trata que la idea de no jugar al lado de Oikawa sea suficiente para atemorizarlo. Lo que le da miedo, aunque nadie le oirá jamás decirlo en voz alta, es que alguien le diga a Oikawa que ya no puede seguir practicando, y que una lesión frenará una carrera que solo debería estar coronada de triunfos y abrazos.

A diferencia de Oikawa, Iwaizumi no recuerda demasiado, pero aquello que se ha grabado en su memoria, abunda en detalles y colores poco agradables. Y uno de esos recuerdos, son las lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaron de los ojos de Oikawa debido al dolor en su rodilla. No desea imaginar las lágrimas que correrán por su rostro si llega el día en que solo pueda participar de los partidos apoyando a su equipo sentado en las tribunas.

Si aquello llegase a suceder, Iwaizumi seguramente también dejaría las canchas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a quienes temen que los sueños de otros puedan truncarse, especialmente a Oikawa e Iwaizumi, enamorados platónicamente el uno del otro.


	6. El armador de Seijou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa conoce las debilidades de su equipo

—Lo siento, debo irme. Hablamos, ¿sí?

Oikawa atravesó el corro de chicas que le habían rodeado y caminó rápido para alcanzar a Iwaizumi. Hanamaki y Matsukawa esperaban al lado de la máquina de gaseosas.

Iwaizumi observó de reojo a Oikawa, quien ya estaba a su lado. El primero en hablar fue el propio Oikawa.

—No renuncien ahora. Makki, Mattsun, no ahora.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo porque eres brillante en todo. —Hanamaki se agachó a recoger la gaseosa que escupió la máquina. Su rostro se notaba amargo—. Pero el resto necesitamos estudiar si queremos pasar los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

Oikawa sabía que Hanamaki tenía razón. Y se giró con tensión hacia Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi se encogió.

—Voy a reprobar estudie o no —dijo indiferente—. Da igual.

—Esa no es la actitud, pero... ¡Iwa-chan tan genial!

Y luego se volteó expectante hacia Matsukawa y Hanamaki. Abrió mucho sus ojos grandes y redondos y esperó. Sabía bien que Matsukawa no podía soportar esa mirada tan brillante y llena de vida que le contagiaba con facilidad. Sin proponérselo, Matsukawa recordó todos los buenos ratos auspiciados por el infantilismo de Oikawa, y odiaba admitirlo porque a nadie le gusta inflar el ego de Oikawa, pero…

—Supongo que puedo inscribirme el próximo año en uno de esos institutos de preparación universitaria —Matsukawa se encogió de hombros—. Lo iba a hacer de todos modos porque aún no tengo claro qué estudiar.

—¡Mattsun-chan! ¡Eso es espíritu deportivo! —Los pies de Oikawa bailaron. Matsukawa no pudo evitar reír.

Hanamaki resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Una diabólica seguridad brilló en ojos de Oikawa por un segundo que solo fue percibido por Iwaizumi. Y en ese segundo, Oikawa trazó en silencio un plan del cual Iwaizumi formaría parte. Entonces el rostro de Oikawa volvió a mostrarse insulso, superficial, y vacío ante Hanamaki, y con ojos llorosos y suplicantes, se aferró al bléiser del muchacho mientras le imploraba:

—¡Makki-chan tan agrio! ¡Por eso no te entran las chicas aunque seas guapo!

—¡Así no ayudas! —gritó Iwaizumi. Le dio tal patada a Oikawa que el chico se estrelló contra la máquina de bebidas.

Hanamaki observó con complicidad a Matsukawa. Por ver a Iwaizumi poniendo en su lugar a Oikawa, Hanamaki se ofrecería hasta para limpiar los urinales con nada más que un cepillo de dientes. Por supuesto, no lo dijo, y al final, terminó cediendo y permaneció en el equipo.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi estrellaron sus manos al final de la jornada.

—Vi lo que hiciste. Eres un maldito manipulador. —Iwaizumi hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Oikawa no lo iba a negar. Las cosas como son: era un maldito manipulador. Conocía muy bien las debilidades de cada miembro de su equipo, y sin importarle si era ético o no, se valía de aquello para cumplir sus objetivos. Y su objetivo era seguir jugando en compañía de los mejores, hasta que no pudieran con ello. Sin embargo, era necesario dejar en claro una cosa:

—Culpa tuya por ser como eres. Soy un armador donde sea que voy, y te exprimiré a ti más que a ninguno.

—Que no se te suban los humos —y dicho aquello Iwaizumi le propinó un coscorrón el cual nunca supo, si Oikawa lo hubo vaticinado o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a quienes no saben que estudiar, los que compran bebidas de máquinas expendedoras, y a Oikawa quien saca toda la fuerza de Iwaizumi hasta en los momentos más coti-dianos. Japiera.


	7. Examen de química

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los amigos no necesitan motivos para ayudarse

El bolígrafo de Iwaizumi tembló en su mano.

 

 _2 CH 3-CH2-CH2-OH + H2SO4 →_  _¿?_

 

La condenada pregunta valía diez puntos. Le habían dejado media plana para contestar ¿acaso había que escribir tanto? Se masajeó las sienes. La prueba empezaba a irritarle. Mejor no estancarse y pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

 

_0.5N 2(g) + 1,5H2(g) → NH3(g)  
entalpia 95Kcal/mol_

_¿Qué_ _información_ _extrae de lo presentado?_

 

Mordió la parte de atrás del bolígrafo. Por un demo... Valía más puntos. Veinte putos puntos. Reprobaría química otra vez, lo obligarían a tomar el curso de verano, y Oikawa, el perfecto Oikawa, le echaría en cara su calificación perfecta.

Si es que lo oía detrás suyo, rasgando el papel con su pluma (carísima, por cierto) a toda velocidad, y su paciencia llegaba a su límite santo. Cómo le gustaría voltearse en su silla y gritarle a la cara «¡Maldita Basura ya deja de presumir!», porque eso era lo que siempre hacía Oikawa, presumir en todo lo que era bueno. Soltaba frases al aire tales como:

—Ah, ya sé.

O bien:

—Pregunta trampa, ¡qué divertido!

¿Divertido? Iwaizumi se pegaría un tiro en la cabeza. Cómo quería alguien que respondiera su examen en esas condiciones de estrés. Iwaizumi se secó con el antebrazo el sudor frío de la frente. En su mente circulaban otro tipo de frases, tales como «mierda», «joder con el test», y también, «estúpido Oikawa».

Lo que ignoraba es que atrás suyo, omitiendo la parte de «estúpido Oikawa», el propio Oikawa pensaba igual que él. Llevaba escuchando a Iwaizumi morder la parte posterior del bolígrafo casi desde que recibió su examen, y su táctica de presumir sus conocimientos, en vez de despertar la competitividad inherente de Iwaizumi, lo sumió en un estado de ira-bloquea-cerebros.

Algo le ocurría a Iwaizumi con las químicas que Oikawa no lograba comprender. Habían estudiado juntos, Iwaizumi conocía la materia al revés y al derecho, y sin embargo, llegada la hora de demostrar lo que sabía, se bloqueaba y las ideas no le fluían desde la cabeza al bolígrafo. No pasaba ni con matemáticas ni con historia, era un asunto exclusivo de las químicas. Oikawa sabía que ahora dependería de él.

La oportunidad que Oikawa esperaba se presentó cuando _Tirabuzones-chan_ se acercó al escritorio de la maestra a aclarar una duda, acaparando su atención y limitando su rango de visión. Sin dudar y con destreza ninja, Oikawa deslizó su brazo por el lado de Iwaizumi, y tan sutil como rápido, fue que le robó su examen.

—Sigue mirando hacia adelante —murmuró Oikawa sin inmutarse. Cambió la pluma por el portaminas, y garabateó los resultados al margen del facsímil—. Es solo un ayuda-memorias, ¿ya? Recordarás cómo hacer los ejercicios apenas veas las respuestas, y eso sería suficiente para que puedas completar el resto del examen tú solo. Sobrepasarás los 60 puntos. ¡Los 70!

Y de forma tan sutil y rápida como le robo su examen fue que se le devolvió, lleno de anotaciones en los costados, más una caricatura de _balón-chan_ deseándole ánimos.

Iwaizumi le preguntó después por qué lo hizo.

—¿La caricatura? Porque así es más divertido.

—No eso. El darme las respuestas si no te lo había pedido. Si te hubiesen descubierto...

Oikawa se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no lo hicieron, ¿cierto? Iwa-chan, no me gusta tener amigos idiotas, me da vergüenza.

El semblante de Iwaizumi se ensombreció. Oikawa retiró la broma enseguida y se disculpó. Tras cruzar los brazos tras la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, agregó:

—Tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo. No tiene que haber realmente un motivo.

Sus puños chocaron. Tampoco había un motivo para ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a quienes muerden la parte posterior de sus lápices, a quienes murmuran durante los exámenes, y a Oikawa por ayudar a Iwaizumi de modos inesperados e ilegítimos


	8. 33 años

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En algún momento toca separarse

A Tooru le costó dieciocho domingos de trabajo y dos novias insatisfechas, pero logró comprarse el telescopio que tanto quería. Profesional, color cobre, pesadísimo, muy complicado de transportar. Sin embargo, funcional, que es lo importante.

A Hajime le salió más caro: cuarentaicinco domingos, una semana de vacaciones, un suspenso en física, y vender la consola con sus controles y videojuegos para al final reunir lo necesario para comprarse el carro chatarra. Tras dos meses batallando por encontrar los repuestos necesarios en ferias y anticuarios, e ingeniándoselas para hacer calzar las piezas —porque presupuesto para un mecánico ya no había—, podría decirse que la inversión valió la pena.

—Al menos anda —observó Tooru, y con ayuda de Hajime, subieron el telescopio a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

—Al menos anda —repitió Hajime con una sonrisa.

Ambos abordaron el vehículo. Los asientos apolillados liberaron una nube de polvo. Tooru, que era alérgico, estornudó. Hajime metió la llave en el contacto y la giró.

El motor dio una sacudida tras otra y un ruido ronco y catarroso emergió de lo más profundo del motor. El tubo de escape escupió una nube tóxica que se fue diluyendo transcurridos los minutos, y el rugir del motor amainó a medida que transcurrían los kilómetros, hasta asemejarse al ronroneo de un gatito. Hajime apretó los dientes, aliviado; Tooru le levantó los pulgares, orgulloso. Tenían razón, el vehículo andaba, y traqueteando por los caminos sinuosos y pedregosos de las periferias de Miyagi, Tooru y Hajime se pasaron el viaje cantando las canciones que pasaban por la radio, mientras charlaban de lo trivial y lo poco importante cuando la señal se perdía entre el paisaje y los lomajes.

—Es una noche muy estrellada. —Tooru sacó la cabeza hacia afuera; su cabello se desordenó con el viento.

—Lo es —afirmó Hajime.

Aparcaron en un sitio apartado de las luces de la ciudad e instalaron el telescopio justo a tiempo para una pronosticada lluvia de meteoritos. Los ojos de Tooru brillaron de contento.

—Una vez cada 33 años —recordó Tooru—. ¿Tu carro estará disponible para ese entonces?

Hajime, sentado en el suelo, lanzó una piedra lejos.

—No iré a Tokio —dijo finalmente.

Tooru apartó la vista del lente. No supo que se acababa de perder un cometa color rojo.

—¿Qué dices? Iwa-chan qué tonterías. Claro que irás a Tokio.

Hajime negó con la cabeza.

—Me aceptaron en Tohoku.

—Pero…, pero eso es imposible. Siempre hemos estudiado juntos. ¿Cómo puedes decidir estudiar en Miyagi? Iwa-chan, las universidades en Tokio son geniales. No podemos estancarnos en Sendai, hay que salir de la prefectura.

—No tengo ese dinero. Aquí me ofrecen beca, y de momento no tengo que pagar arriendo, o preocuparme de la comida y…, oye, no llores.

—No estoy llorando. —Tooru pasó el brazo bajo su nariz y sorbió todos los mocos que pudo—. Se supone que somos inseparables.

—Y lo somos. No digas tonterías.

Oikawa le hizo prometer, que al menos, se tenían que ver cada 33 años. Hajime se encogió de hombros. Observó, a través del lente del telescopio, un mar de estrellas tan brillante, tan avasallador, que se prometió, no sería el último de su vida.

(Ni la de Tooru).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a los que juntan dinero, a quienes deben irse a estudiar lejos, y a Iwaizumi y Oikawa, que se merecen más lluvias de estrellas.


	9. Inseparables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A los amigos ni la vida los derrota

Hajime se ofreció para llevar a Tooru a su nueva residencia universitaria, allá en Tokio. Cargaron la camioneta con cajas y cajas, que amarraron con cuerdas en la mitad del alba. Antes de subirse al vehículo, no pudieron evitar cruzar sus miradas.

Muy orgullosos como para hablar en serio de ciertos temas, especialmente si se les podía quebrar la voz a media palabra, aprendieron a comunicarse con solo un cruce de miradas

«¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?» preguntó uno sin abrir la boca.

«Sí claro» respondió el otro, también con sus labios sellados «En kindergarten, ¿cierto? Acababa de llegar a la ciudad y tú me preguntas por qué tengo unas cejas tan extrañas. Te respondí con un cabezazo y tú lloraste».

«Fuimos vecinos varios años, hasta que te mudaste. Ahora me voy yo. Tengo esta sensación desagradable, que la vida no quiere que estemos juntos. De alguna manera, algo, o alguien, intenta que nos separemos».

Hajime suspiró y subió al auto. Introdujo un casete en la vieja radio. _KC and the sunshine band_. Tooru se sentó a su lado y se ajustó el cinturón. El sonido se coló en sus oídos, mientras que la conversación muda de ellos siguió su propio camino.

«Qué te digo Tooru, ¿acaso vamos a dejar que la vida nos gane? ¿O la derrotaremos del mismo modo en que aplastamos a nuestros rivales?»

«Todo parece tan sencillo cuando lo dices tú. Lucharemos, claro. Pero tendrás que ayudarme».

«Por supuesto».

«Dime algo que me haga reír, porque no me apetece llorar ahora».

«Los comienzos deberían iniciarse con una sonrisa».

«Exacto, es eso».

Hajime subió el volumen de la radio y arrancó el motor. Entonces, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si fuese la primera conversación con la que iniciarían al mañana, Hajime inició de este modo:

—Me pasó algo curioso el otro día. Me encontré con el _ace_ de Karasuno, ¿cómo es que se llamaba? El barbotas grande, así de casualidad, al salir del trabajo, y…

Contó su anécdota de tal manera que se asemejara más a un comentario absurdo que ridiculizara al propio Hajime, y de aquella manera, tener un excusa con la que golpear a Tooru cuando al muchacho se le escapase un comentario desatinado. Y con aquel comienzo iniciado con una sonrisa, ambos siguiesen la ruta hasta Tokio sin permitir la llegada de las lágrimas.

No iban a dejar que la vida les ganase. Lucharían juntos; iniciarían los comienzos con una gran sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quienes hayan tenido alguno que otro momento telepático con amantes, familiares, o amigos de toda una vida. Y especialmente, dedicado a Tooru y Hajime por todo aquello que no necesitan decirse para entenderlo.


	10. Sexto Sentido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto es responsable de conectar a Oikawa e Iwaizumi

**_Starbucks_** **, nueve de la mañana**. Bokuto sorprende por la espalda a Oikawa quien aún no decide qué beber. Una mañana inusualmente calurosa, necesita mantenerse despierto a como dé lugar, y lo que menos quiere en ese momento es un búho parlanchín en su oído.

—¿Por qué no te pides ese líquido de color rosadito? —sugiere Bokuto.

—¿Qué parte de «necesito mantenerme despierto» es la que no entiendes? Tiene que ser algo con cafeína. Y frío. Maldición, ¿qué era lo que Iwa-chan siempre compraba?

En Miyagi, Iwaizumi quien se había quedado dormido sobre su bolo de desayuno, despierta de golpe. Con la mitad del rostro lleno de avena, no sabe por qué resopla:

—Un _iced coffee_ , idiota.

En Tokio, Oikawa sonríe y le pide a la cajera:

—Un _iced coffee_ , es lo que seguro pediría Iwa-chan.

Bokuto aletea de contento, lanza un aullido de lechuza, y ordena lo mismo.

.*.*.*.

**Gimnasio de una universidad de Tokio, diez de la noche**. El entrenamiento hubo terminado y Oikawa, sentado tras la línea de fondo, siente que no podrá caminar en años. Bokuto, aún con energía, se precipita sobre él y se deja caer sobre su espalda.

—J-joder Boku, ¡qué haces!

—¡Tienes que estirar tus músculos, Chico Kawaii! ¡Qué flexibilidad más humillante la tuya!

_—Tsk_. —Oikawa intenta reponerse, pero Bokuto pesa mucho. A su alrededor los veteranos del equipo se ríen a costa suya. Con nostalgia recuerda todas las veces que hizo lo mismo con Iwaizumi en Aobajousai, que no puede evitar decirlo en voz alta—. Ahora sé lo que sentía Iwa-chan cada vez que lo sometía a un estiramiento inhumano.

De pie frente a la estación de trenes, Iwaizumi pierde la voz. Matsukawa agita sus brazos para llamarle la atención, y cuando lo logra, le pregunta qué ha pasado.

—N-nada. ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación que el karma se ha reestablecido? De repente, me siento de muy buen humor.

.*.*.*.

**Comedor de la residencia universitaria, casi las dos de la tarde**. El menú del día: _agedashi tofu_. Bokuto se relame los bigotes luego de servirse una segunda ración. Oikawa apenas es capaz de pasar la suya por la garganta, se siente estafado.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —pregunta Bokuto

—El _agedashi tofu_ que hace Iwa-chan le da mil patadas a esta imitación de _agedashi_.

—¿Tu amigo Iwa-chan-kun sabe hacer _agedashi tofu_? ¡Eso es muy genial!

—Es que Iwa-chan es muy genial. En preparatoria siempre preparaba su propio _bento_ porque su madre, con tanto trabajo, no tenía tiempo. Si se le iba el cálculo con los ingredientes, preparaba un _bento_ extra y me lo regalaba. Extraño tanto esa comida, Boku-chan.

En una cafetería de la universidad de Tohoku, tras comparar su _bento_ con los platos preparados que compraban los alumnos, Iwaizumi se pregunta si Oikawa comerá bien allá en Tokio, y que la próxima vez que se vieran, le invitaría a comer a casa un _agedashi tofu_ como se debe, de los que él prepara. De alguna manera, se ha dado cuenta que, si hay alguien que realmente aprecia su comida, ese es Oikawa.

.*.*.*.

**_Danny's_** **a las seis de la tarde**. Luego de observar el menú por encima, Oikawa le señala a la camarera allí donde dice «jugo de tomate». No le gusta _Danny's_ , no le gusta el jugo de tomate, pero Bokuto hubo insistido en pasar antes del entrenamiento a tomar algún refresco. Dijo que era inaceptable que, viviendo en Tokio, Oikawa jamás haya pisado uno.

—En Miyagi íbamos a un local de ramen —comenta sin demasiado interés por entablar una conversación. Lo dijo porque lo recordó.

—No me digas, no me digas ¿ibas con tu amigo Iwa-chan-kun? Siempre lo mencionas. Hace tiempo que quería preguntártelo, ese Iwa-chan-kun, ¿es tu amigo?, ¿o es tu _amigo_? —y enfatiza mucho la palabra « _amigo_ »—. Está bien, puedes decírmelo, no me importan esas cosas. Mi amigo Kuroo es muy _amigo_ del lentes-kun Tsukki.

Oikawa tarda en comprender a qué se refiere Bokuto con eso de amigo o _amigo_. Su jugo de tomate sale despedido por sus narices cuando repara en el matiz, y momentáneamente muere.

—¡QUÉ MAL PENSADO Y PERVERTIDO ERES BOKU!

Afuera del gimnasio de la universidad de Tohoku, Iwaizumi siente un estremecimiento en la fuerza. Un asco inexplicable le recorre por entero y tiene el deseo de pasarse lejía por el cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a quienes no gustan del jugo de tomate, los que lloran elongando músculos, y a Oikawa e Iwaizumi por pensar en el otro pese a la distancia. Y por hoy, también a Bokuto que es un plato.


	11. El pelado y el cuatro ojos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los cambios ocurren en direcciones inesperadas

Oikawa se rapó la cabeza tras perder el título de campeón en la liga de vóleibol universitario. Iwaizumi, eliminado en octavos de final y sin oportunidad de enfrentarse a Oikawa al otro lado de la red, se desternilló de la risa al reparar en la cabeza redonda de su mejor amigo, y motivado por el buen humor, le obligó a ponerse algo de ropa para salir a comer juntos.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Yo qué sé, no conozco Tokio. Aquí, entremos aquí.

Era en café de citas con una decoración muy cutre, pero a Iwaizumi pareció darle igual. Sin echarle ni una ojeada a la carta, algo nada propio en Iwaizumi, le pidió a la camarera un té rojo. Oikawa por su parte ordenó un café.

Con la cabeza rapada, Oikawa se veía más delgado. Y su cuello, muy largo.

—Sabes que no soporto verte así —dijo Iwaizumi.

Oikawa sabía que, más que a su nueva apariencia, se refería a los hombros caídos y los ojos hinchados que le acompañaban; a la poca energía en su sonrisa. Oikawa se sentía cansado. Sin ánimos de batallar, le contó a Iwaizumi lo que de algún modo sabría tarde o temprano:

—Mi compañero de habitación me ha puesto un mote terrible. _Chico Kawaii_ , ¿puedes creerlo? —Iwaizumi se cruzó de brazos y sus labios se alargaron y curvaron, pero se aguantó la risa—. Y yo que me creía el mejor inventando apodos. Estando aquí en Tokio, me he dado cuenta de lo difícil que es destacar en algo.

—Ya veo. O sea que te has rapado la cabeza para destacar entre el mar de greñas. Serás imbécil.

—¡Claro que no! Es justamente lo opuesto. Siempre he sido arrogante y me creía superior al resto. Pero he llegado acá donde solo soy uno más, y me he dado cuenta, que en lugar de esforzarme por ser el mejor de todos, debería esforzarme en mejorar y ya. ¿Lo entiendes? Por el gusto de superarme cada día. Porque si trato de ser siempre mejor que alguien más, me frustro y me desespero, y pasan cosas como las que pasaron ayer, que nos arrebataron el título.

Iwaizumi no podía creerlo. El imbécil de su amigo era una persona sensata después de todo.

—Pero sigues deprimido —puntualizó Iwaizumi.

—Caer en estas realidades no produce diversión exactamente. Y el segundo lugar siempre es el peor de todos los lugares, porque significa que la cima pudo ser tuya, y la perdiste. Mañana será un mejor día.

Oikawa sintió la mano de Iwaizumi estrujar su hombro. Iwaizumi no le diría a Oikawa que jugó excelente, o que el partido fue inolvidable. No le diría ni por asomo que se sintió orgulloso durante todo el partido. Pero podía decirle otras cosas, más absurdas, menos importantes, necesarias si se trataba de ellos.

—Es conveniente que estés de bajeras, porque así no te reirás cuando te diga esta cosa que me ha sucedido: tengo miopía, me recetaron lentes el mes pasado.

Y dicho aquello, sacó de la bandolera unas gafas sin marco que se balancearon peligrosamente sobre el puente de su nariz puntiaguda.

—Eh, un segundo, ¿por qué cuelgan corazones de todas partes? Qué decoración de más mal gusto, si parece un café de citas...

Oikawa se quedó a cuadros. Su estúpido y borrego amigo ahora ciego, lucía como un nerd de esos. Un intelectual. Un galáctico de los números. Y luego de observar fijamente a Iwaizumi como retándole a que le dijese que era una estúpida broma de su parte para subirle el humor, ambos estallaron en risas.

Los cambios son inevitables, pero a veces ocurren en direcciones inesperadas.

—Pareces un  _mateatleta._  Deja que le mande una  _selfie_  a Makki y Mattsun —y con su móvil en mano y el ánimo restablecido, Oikawa juntó su silla junto la de Iwaizumi, pasó un brazo tras su espalda y ambos levantaron dos dedos cuando escucharon el  _clic_.

Un pelado y un cuatro ojos, esa clase de amigos eran ahora. Aunque no lo dijeron, ambos se preguntaron en qué clase de personas se convertirían cuando tuviesen veinte años más cada uno, con sus títulos universitarios bajo el brazo, siguiendo rumbos desconocido. De momento, el panorama que actualmente se les presentaba, con un amigo calvo y otro ciego, no les parecía tan malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a quienes usan gafas (¡yo!, ¡yo!), a los que se sacan selfies por lo que sea, pero especialmente a Iwaizumi y Oikawa por esos cambios de imagen tan bruscos como inesperados.


	12. Sus diálogos (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa e Iwaizumi mantienen todo tipo de conversaciones

###  Takeru 

Takeru no se enteraba de qué hablaba su tío con Iwaizumi-san. Temas de grandes, seguro.

—Pedazo de melones… la capitana-chan del equipo femenino me pone…

—Es imposible que sean reales. Están muy… muy…

—Son reales, créeme. Copa D, turgentes. Los pezones los tiene algo extraños, pero… detalles.

—No inventes, fantasma. No hay ninguna forma que tú sepas aquello.

—Hay una forma: ese, o, equis, o, del bueno. ¿Por qué crees que me odia tanto?

—Qué desagradable eres. No hables así frente al muchacho.

—El chico ni se entera. Take-chan, ven que te digo un secreto. ¿Ves a esa chica tan guapa? Corre hacia ella y levántale la falda. Luego sigue corriendo y cómprate unos helados, aquí te dejo un billete. Vas a ver Iwa-chan la mancha de nacimiento de su nalga derecha, y ya me dirás quién es el fantasma.

Su tío también le pedía unos favores muy extraños. Pero mil yenes son mil yenes. Takeru corrió con todo.

 

###  Makki y Mattsun 

Los chicos de tercero de Aobajousai solían comer ramen luego del entrenamiento. Pasaban a un local a tres calles de la preparatoria, que cobraba barato. A veces, ni Hanamaki ni Matsukawa eran capaces de integrarse a las discusiones que sostenían Iwaizumi y Oikawa con sus bocas repletas de fideos.

—¿Qué dices Oikawa? No hay océanos en  _Tatooine_ , los  _Rakata_  los drenaron.

—Estoy hablando en un caso hipotético. Si hubiesen, ¡si  _hubiesen_! Imagínate la catástrofe. Es un planeta con tres lunas. Ahora, imagina las tres en luna llena.

—Sería una real catástrofe. Los  _Hut_  lavarían dinero en construcciones hidráulicas. Diques y esas cosas.  _Han Solo_  no sería caza recompensas, eso de seguro.

Par de _nerds_. Por una razón a Oikawa siempre le dejaban las novias, e Iwaizumi jamás se conseguiría una. A veces odiaban que los relacionasen con ellos, pero pasar a comer ramen luego de las prácticas se había vuelto en una tradición sagrada, y  _Star Wars_  no iba a impedir nada.

 

###  Kindaichi 

Kindaichi admiraba a sus  _senpai_. A veces se retrasaba en los vestuarios a propósito, por el gusto de oírlos hablar.

— _Mad-dog_  es una espada de doble filo. Tiene fuerza, pero…

—Es predecible, sí. Y Matsukawa un especialista en dirigir los remates del enemigo hacia puntos seguros, el desgraciado. Pero yo digo que dirijas tú hacia dónde debe ir el balón, no la defensa.

—¿Un pase abierto?

—Tiene condición física, que haga un remate inclinado. Imagina la cara de Matsukawa.

—Estúpido Mattsun, se rio de nosotros hoy. Ya verá mañana.

Cuando hablaban en serio, Kindaichi sentía admiración, pero también miedo. Y se preguntaba qué hablarán de él a sus espaldas, y si sus mejores jugadas no habrán sido fruto de una planeación anticipada.

 

###  La señora Oikawa 

La madre de Tooru sabe que su hijo es problemático y despreocupado. Lo mimaron mucho, lo acostumbraron a los lujos. Sin embargo, cuando pasaba en puntas fuera de su habitación y lo escuchaba hablar con su mejor amigo, el corazón se le llenaba de gusto, y pensaba «tan mal no he debido de hacerlo».

—Mierda Iwa-chan, ¡lo vimos en el bar! Ese tipo no es un buen sujeto, tienes que decirle a mamá Iwa-chan.

—¿Decirle qué? He odiado a todos sus novios, no le va importar.

—Omitir es igual que mentir. Eres su hijo. De acuerdo, la vida no te quiere, pobre Iwa-chan quien tiene que callárselo todo, _buah, buah, buah_. ¡Deja de huir de los problemas y hazles frente! ¿O te vas a quedar a brazos cruzados? ¿Tú? ¡No me lo creo!

—¡Aaagh! ¡Cómo puedo siquiera permitir que me des consejos!

Iwaizumi abandonó la casa aireado. Oikawa, con la frente roja y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, le dijo a su madre que volvía tarde, que acompañaría a Iwa-chan hasta su casa a verificar que se resolvieran _ciertos_ asuntos. La madre no dijo nada, pero rezó una plegaria.

 

###  Kyotani 

_Mad_ - _Dog_  no sabe por qué su  _senpai_ , Iwaizumi-senpai, habla solo durante el almuerzo. Será que está loco.

—Maldición, me obligarán a tomar el curso de verano otra vez.

—…

—Para ti será fácil que eres bueno en todo. Pero a mí… la química no tiene ningún sentido.

—…

—Ya deja de presumir, ¿quieres? Cómo odio ser tu amigo.

—…

—¡Que te calles ya!

Pero al  _Mad_ - _Dog_  no le importa si a su  _senpai_  se le zafaron los tornillos. Iwaizumi-senpai, en todo su desquicio, siempre acaba golpeando a ese chico bonito que está a su lado, ese que mueve la boca mil veces por segundo, pero no dice nada que mereciera la pena ser oído.

 

###  Bokuto 

Bokuto pensaba que nadie le tenía tanta manía a Ushijima como él.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Tiene un auto el muy imbécil! ¡Iwa-chan!

—También lo veo. Joder, ¡es un  _Audi_!

—¡Síguelo! Vamos a explotarle llantas. Boku, tú también.

El _Chico Kawaii_ le arrastró hasta la camioneta destartalada de una cabina del amigo del _Chico Kawaii_ (Iwa-chan-kun, hasta que se le ocurriese un mote más adecuado), y entre los tres, siguieron el auto lujoso de Ushiwaka por las calles de Tokio. Iwa-chan-kun hizo volar el retrovisor de una patada, y Bokuto se cuestionó el tipo de gente con la que se relacionaba su compañero de habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a los que deletrean palabras impías si hay menores presentes, a los amantes de Star Wars (¡yo otra vez!), y a Oikawa e Iwaizumi porque aquí y allá, hablan de lo que sea delante de quien sea.


	13. El subdirector marciano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El perdón tarda, pero llega

Tooru frotó sus manos y buscó calentarlas con su aliento. Al otro lado de la cancela, Hajime levantó la mirada hacia arriba y se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Tenían siete años, y habían planeado entrar a la primaria de noche en una misión suicida. La idea fue de Oikawa, y no sabía cómo convenció a Iwa-chan, pero allí estaban: cazando marcianos.

El subdirector era un infiltrado espacial. Tooru, escondido en el armario de útiles, vio cómo, del pecho de subdirector, surgía un órgano succionar similar a un tubo, lleno de colmillos pirañas en su extremo, y cómo, con ese órgano, el subdirector devoraba la mascota de la clase.

Tooru solo porque era muy valiente no gritó, pero no podía hacerle frente a tal amenaza él solito, no señor. Para ello necesitaba ayuda del mejor. De su amigo Hajime-chan, ni más ni menos. Hajime no lograba imaginarse lo que había visto Tooru, pero sintió mucha pena por el conejo devorado, y decidió con toda la voluntad que tiene un niño de siete años, que se volvería vegetariano.

Tooru trazó un plan. Entrarían en la escuela a deshoras, y grabarían al subdirector comiendo mascotas. Con el video de evidencia, ya podrían actuar las autoridades. Pero Tooru subestimó las habilidades del enemigo, que era mejor a decir que sobreestimó las suyas, y a solo empezar se halló con su primer obstáculo: el muro que debían saltar para llegar a la escuela era muy alto.

—¡Vamos Tooru-chan! ¡Apúrate! —apremió Hajime quien ya había cruzado al otro lado.

Tooru no es que no supiera trepar. El subdirector malvado estaba agrandado la cancela y por ello no conseguía llegar a la cima, por más que subiera.

Hajime empezaba a sentirse rabioso. La cancela tenía el mismo tamaño de siempre, ¡qué coraje! Empezaba a ansiar un buen trozo de carne.

—¡Si es tan fácil! Es como gatear, pero en vertical ¿eh? Tooru-chan, ¡en vertical!

—Pero  _Jajime_ - _chan_ , yo…

¿Jajime-chan? ¿Jajime hubo ducho? Se le había trabado la lengua. Y a los niños tan valientes como él no se les trababa la lengua, jamás. El subdirector se dio cuenta de los planes del gran Tooru, y había apresurado sus planes de invasión. ¡Por todos sus juguetes que eran muchos! ¡Los alienígenas estaban interfiriendo sus ondas cerebrales! A él precisamente, el cerebro de la operación.

Pero que bien jugado por parte de ese subdirector del espacio.

Los sentía, sí. Los pequeños marcianitos apoderándose de los archivadores, los papeles y las enciclopedias.

—¡Vamos Tooru!

—¡Es más _gave_ de lo que _queí_! ¡Han empezado a _intefegui_ y…! —se tocó la cabeza— ¿Mi _goga_ …?

Tooru no llevaba puesto su gorra de papel aluminio, ¡ahí estaba el porqué de todo! Se le tenía que haber caído en el camino con las apuradas. Que mala cosa. Muy, muy mala cosa.

—Espérame aquí _Jaji… Jajime..._ ¡Gsah!

—¡T-Tooru! ¡Eh, cabrón!

Hajime solo se dio cuenta que su amigo le hubo abandonado cuando logró, por segunda vez, llegar a la cima de la cancela.

A lo lejos, cuando Tooru oyó el grito rabioso y adolorido de Hajime, pensó: «lo han capturado». Era su culpa.

Lo capturaron, sí. Pero no seres de otro planeta, sino que el celador de la ronda nocturna. Esa misma noche, luego de la reprimenda de sus padres, Hajime dejó el vegetarianismo a un lado.

A 10 años de aquel incidente, a Iwaizumi le sorprendió que Oikawa lo hubiese recordado.

La práctica de vóley había terminado, y Hanamaki, quien hojeaba una revista de chicas, le pregunta a nadie en particular si había algo de lo que realmente se arrepentían. Oikawa se había arrepentido de abandonar a Iwaizumi, cuando eran niños.

—¿Perdón, cómo que abandonaste a Iwaizumi? —preguntó Matsukawa por todos.

—No me lo perdonaré jamás ¡Iwa-chan pudo haber muerto! ¡Si ese malvado subdirector lo hubiese hallado…! Pero menos mal que Celador-chan estaba allí para-

—¡IDIOTAKAWA!

Un balón golpeó de lleno la cabeza de Oikawa. Se murió.

.*.*.*.

—Iwa-chan, deberías dejar de golpearme así, ¿sabes? —pidió Oikawa con una bolsa de hielo en la nuca. Iwaizumi creía que es un exagerado, pero aún y todo, llevó a Oikawa hasta su casa.

—¿De verdad piensas que el subdirector de la primaria es un  _alien_?

—Claro que no, ¿qué crees? ¿Qué tengo siete años todavía?

—Lo pienso casi siempre.

Oikawa se arrellanó en su cama y juntó las manos sobre su abdomen.

—Es solo, que a veces siento… ah, qué tonterías.

Sentía que a veces, no se merecía a Hajime a su lado. Pero ya no era tan valiente como antes. O le era cada vez más difícil encontrar palabras para expresar su gratitud.

—Iwa-chan solo perdóname, por favor.

—Qué fastidio.

—Oye, solo perdóname.

—No.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Perdóname, maldición!

Hajime volvió a preguntarle por qué se suponía que el subdirector era un marciano. A esas alturas de la vida, la percepción de Oikawa no había cambiado, e insistía en la veracidad de su recuerdo fotográfico, pero reconocía que bien podría ser una mutación genética o el síndrome del gemelo evanescente, no necesariamente un marciano.

Hajime no perdonó a Oikawa. A su juicio, no hubo hecho nada malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a los vegetarianos desertores, a los que salen a cazar alienígenas, a los que se arrepienten de sus actos aunque sea con 10 años de retraso, y a los que apoyan los errores de sus amigos.


End file.
